Tails: Cosmo's Resurection
by TailsTittyBoo
Summary: After an event in Tails' lab, a certain old love *ahem* Cosmo may be returning in some shape of form, even in the most unlikely way. First story on , hope ya'll like it. Also I think no one used this theory yet so it's all good! Contains M-Preg but only for one chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It Sucks to be Miles Prower

Tails' P.o.V.

What more can I say? Everything that I loved in my life gets ripped away from me, and all I can say about my life is about how much of an failure it has been. What was worse now I was in the bathroom throwing up my guts after drinking myself to sleep last night. Of course I was regretting chugging down all of those bottles, but none the less it had calmed my thoughts at the time.

Glancing over to my sink I noticed a foreign object in the corner of my eye. It was a white stick with a pink plus sign on it. "Hmm?" I stood up from the toilet to investigate what is was, there was another one that remained blank. "Urinal test?" I then shrugged and decided to piss on it. After a few minutes the same sign showed up, and I decided I should look around for the box it was in. After digging in my garbage can for a few minutes I found the box that had a picture of the same white stick. "Pregnancy Test?" I stammered as my vision grew blurry.

There was no way this could be true- some sort of sick joke, right? It has to be, I was a male after all, not a women. I threw the two white sticks and began to carry on with my day. Cleaned my house and my workshop, did some work to the Tornado, and spent the rest of the day drinking and smoking some cigarettes. I know, the young fox everyone knew and loved went to hell in seven years. After Cosmo's death I wasn't exactly the same anymore and I understand I shouldn't be that worked up about it but I just knew that I should just live this way to avoid hurting the others.

Sonic is always trying to get me to come on adventures with him, but I always decline and get back to my worthless life. I never thought of suicide because that would be way too easy, and hopefully one day I would make it out of this storm. One could only hope.

3 months later:

Sonic's P.o.V.

It's been a while since I've seen Tails, and this time I had a super fun adventure to drag him on. Dr. Eggman had made a theme park- that should be one big plan to spoil for the old dude. I reached his house to see that it was dark. This was usual for Tails, so I looked inside of the window to see Tails sleeping on his couch with empty beer bottles and a full ash tray on his coffee table.

I sighed and let myself into his home, turning on the lights I did the little reunite, "come on bud, time to get up." Tails rolled onto his stomach and within a few moments he woke up hissing a little. "Hey, you alright?" Sonic asked walking over with a glass of water. "Just a long night..." Tails sighed pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up. "You know that stuff is bad for you right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah I know," Tails rolled his eyes as he went over to open all of his windows to air out his house. Tails had honestly looked worst, he had a smoke stench to him and had obtained a beer belly from all of the alcohol.

"Also that beer wrecks your body," Sonic shrugged. "Not everyone is Sonic the Hedgehog," Tails growled a little walking outside to smoke in the fresh air. Sonic follows along outside and takes a seat on the bench. "Well I know that," Sonic chuckled a little, "Dr. Eggman has a little stupid plan going on and I figured that you would like to tag along to trash it..."

"I'm not a kid anymore, Sonic," Tails sighed. "Eighteen now, right?" Sonic asked. "Yeah," Tails nodded. "So I guess that would be a no?" Sonic asked standing up. "Yeah," Tails replied, "besides I have some side jobs to do." "Oh, well then that's okay buddy..." Sonic said with a nod, "I guess I should head out to stop old Eggy... I will see you after words, alright?" "Sure," Tails then gave Sonic a bro fist. Sonic smiled lightly then dashed off, as Sonic was out of sight Tails sighed and put out his finished cigarette.

Tails walked back into his home and began to start his day, and unlike a few weeks ago, Tails had actual paying jobs to work on to bring some money in.

Tails' P.o.V.

While I was eating my breakfast I noticed something really unusual, there was a movement in my stomach. I froze and spitted out my food and looked down at what I thought was just a beer belly. None the less it was actually moving and I could feel every motion it made. Remembering the white stick I face palmed, "this can't be happening..."

1 month later:

This was really happening, and I guess I came to terms with it. I cut back on drinking- to the best of my ability, but my cigarettes became my daily meal and I couldn't cut that out. I was pretty big now as this month it got a lot bigger and it was getting harder to work on machines. Also walking, and now I gave respect to the women who were able to do this without stressing out to collapse onto alcohol and tobacco.

I felt some movements, I rubbed my stomach a little to calm down whatever could be in there. Several things, an experiment gone wrong, some sort of alien? Having those weird situations only happening to me and having known of the creature inside of me I got used to it. Maybe I felt a little bad for the unknown creature and wanted to let it know it wasn't alone. I guess it's those feelings you get when your holding a creature inside of you.

Today I was going to get this checked out- in a disguised of course. Oh would the press have a field day if they saw me like this! Also if anyone I knew saw me like this my life would be over. A knock came to my door, speak of the devil. I knew it was Sonic, and I just couldn't see him, not now.

"Now isn't a good time, Sonic," I called out from my couch. I guess I would have told Sonic about my situation, but honestly I really didn't feel like getting up and walking all the way to the door. "Oh, well I'll stop by later..." Sonic called out through the door. I leaned back and let out a sigh rubbing my stomach some more. I finally got up to get my little outfit together to hide my true identity.

Leaving without anyone noticing I reached the city within an hour on foot. I had hide my other tail in the outfit and had died my fur brown. I put contact lenses that was the color purple, hopefully this was good enough to throw people off. Arriving at the clinic I took a seat in the waiting room after signing in. Honestly I was really nervous, and I kept on wondering if they would check... well you know.

"Sammy Meadow?" a nurse called out. Don't laugh at my name choice... "yeah," I got up with a little trouble and followed the nurse into another room. Luckily the doctor wasn't planning on looking between my legs- otherwise there would have been a problem. "Hello Miss Meadow, I'm going to see how your child is doing," the doctor said pulling out a machine.

If I could figure out what the damn thing looked like I can draw an conclusion but that was the technology I didn't have a hold of at my house. Perhaps I should mention about some sort of another way of removing the thing? I'm pretty sure they are able to cut it out with surgery, and that is what I may have to do when the time comes. The doctor then pulled up my shirt to expose my stomach and rubbed a cold gel on it. Putting a stick over it an image showed up on the screen. I observed the image in a serious manner of course as the man did the same.

"You're having a girl, and she is very healthy," the doctor smiled. "...Thanks," I said I was still looking at the image trying to determine what specie it was, but nothing could really be made out.

When I got home it was dark and I was now laying in the bathtub. I felt a little weird using bubbles in the tub but it was calming me down as I was thinking about things. My front door opened and Sonic called out, "hey, Tails, are you home?" I rolled my eyes and leaned back into the tub, "I'm in the tub." To my surprise Sonic came right into the bathroom with a serious face, "we need to talk." "I have to get my time in the tub," I lied, "new medical treatment I'm testing..." "Bubbles?" Sonic asked.

"They actually calm the senses..." I shrugged, "what do you want anyway?" "I need you to fly me to Eggmanland," Sonic explained. "Don't you know how to fly a bi-plane? It was yours in the first place..." I frowned a little. "I need someone to get it out when I blow the whole place..." Sonic explained, "please bro?"

"Fine," I sighed, "just can you get a few things while I get the Tornado ready? The list is on my refrigerator door..." "Sure," Sonic nodded rushing out. As soon as I knew Sonic was gone I got out and dried myself and I got into the Tornado. It was a tight fit but Sonic wouldn't be able to tell the state I was in.

As I expected, Sonic was back shortly and had dropped off the items in my house and hopped on the Tornado. The list was for medical supplies that I was going to use to remove the creature once it was time and I was currently studying how to do so on my own.

We arrived at Eggmanland and Sonic had jumped out to land on it's surface. Deep down I didn't want to leave without knowing he will be fine getting out on his own but I had a weird feeling that I should get home soon. I sighed and flew back home and found myself dubbing over in pain. My vision was growing blurry and my heart rate started to rush. Managing to make it inside of my lab I went for the tools and studied the blade.

I knew I had to sterilize them but at this point the pain was forcing me to stay in place. When I found myself on the ground growling in pain I took the scalp and sliced open my stomach.

Third Person:

There was blood surrounding Tails body within the minute of slicing himself open. With him being the one performing the surgery there wasn't much persistence and when he made the first slice he made sure he went deep enough. A bloody mass slid out in front of him and all Tails could do at the moment was drop the scalp as his hands twitched. His body was dying due to the blood loss as his eyes grew blood shot and his face lost color.

Tails tried to get up but slipped a little on his own blood, and he managed to get the creature into a blanket and tried to clean her up a little. Looking at the creature Tails' eyes watered up a little as he pulled himself back from the newborn. Leaning up against the desk with a blanket over his bloody body, Tails passed out as the night grew colder.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the sun raised, a blood stained creature stretched awake. She was naked and the size of about Tails, but a little shorter and leaner. Opening her blue eyes she glanced around and then gasped to see Tails nearly dead across the room. Under the blood stained body was the green seedrian, and the old love of Tails. "T-tails?" Cosmo gasped trying to get up, but slipping down on the floor she landed near Tails.

"Tails, wake up!" Cosmo begged. Tails' eyes flinched open as his mouth had grown dry, "heh... hey you..." "Tails- what's going on- what happened to you?" Cosmo asked in a pleading voice, "how am I even here?" "I..." Tails then coughs up some blood, "I need to get to the hospital, Cosmo..." Cosmo nodded and glanced around, "is there anyone I can call?"

"I have a phone past that door..." Tails faintly pointed, "while you're at it clean up and put some clothes on..." Cosmo nodded and ran out. Getting the phone first she dialed a number that was on a piece of paper pinned on the wall, and as she waited for someone to answer she went into the bathroom and used the spray nozzle to clean herself off. "Hey Tails," Sonic answered, "what's up." "Sonic? I'm sorry but Tails is hurt and I need you to meet us at the hospital." "Oh alright," said Sonic, "wait- who is this?" "No time," Cosmo then hanged up and dried herself off. Rushing to find something to wear she went into Tails' room and found a pair of shorts and a white tee shirt.

Having really no choice Cosmo slid the clothes on and went back to Tails and covered up his wound, "Tails... who did this to you?" "I'll explain later..." Tails waved off getting up with the help of Cosmo.

Once arriving at the hospital the medics took Tails into emergency surgery, leaving Cosmo behind in the emergency room. Sonic had just arrived and went to the front desk. "Hey is my friend here? Miles Prower... goes by Tails?" Sonic asked a little frantic. "He has just went into emergency surgery, sir," the women explained. "Sonic..." Cosmo spoke up. Turning around, Sonic froze a little but then quickly came over. "What happened to Tails?" Sonic asked.

"I woke up in his lab across from him and he had a pool of blood around him... and I have no clue what even happened!" Cosmo explained starting to tear up. "Since when did you come back?" Sonic asked. "I just woke up alive right in front of Tails..." Cosmo explained.

Sonic rubbed his temples, "some... experiment? Could have gotten caught in a blast possibly?" "They said he lost too much blood so they brought him in to close him up and give him more..." Cosmo explained whipping her eyes. "Calm down, Cosmo," Sonic said giving a comforting hug, "I'm sure Tails is going to be just fine..."

"I have this feeling that it's all my fault," Cosmo cried some more into Sonic's shoulder. "Let's go take a walk... something tells me that this is going to take a while..." Sonic said patting her back, "and I think we should get you something more fitting..."

Several hours later Tails found himself in a hospital room with some wires in his arms and a heart monitor hooked up to his chest. "Hey," Sonic smiled a little walking in with Cosmo. "Oh... hey..." Tails waved lightly. "Like to explain what happened that got you a bloody mess all over your lab floor?" Sonic asked. Several thoughts went through Tails' head and telling the truth wasn't on the menu.

"I... cut out an infection," Tails explained, "some of the toxin spilled on the plant and you know the rest." "Looks like a wicked scar you're going to have," Sonic chuckled a little bit along with a sighed relief. "Heh, yeah," Tails forced a smile. "You look tired, Cosmo," said Tails.

Cosmo yawned a little, "yeah I guess I'm a little tired." "How about you go get some tea of something?" Tails said. Cosmo nodded and turned away and left the room, as Sonic and Tails watched her leave.

Once Cosmo was gone Tails took a deep breath, "look- that wasn't the truth. I didn't want to worry her or anything or feel as if it was her fault that I almost died- honestly I almost died because I wasn't honest in the first place." Sonic walked over and took a seat, "alright- lay it on me."

"Okay, I don't know why... or even how... but somehow... Cosmo was growing in me..." Tails explained. "Are you still on those medications, Tails?" Sonic asked. "No, I'm serious- I was a little embarrassed when I realized this," Tails explained. Sonic still wore the expression on his face of doubt so Tails got up and went into a shoe box and handed it to Sonic. "There is a tape showing what happened in the lab last night and there is even some sonogram photos in there as well. "You went to a doctor?" Sonic asked opening a box and observing the picture. "Well I was trying to figure what the hell was going on- any way... do you believe me now?"

"That would explain many things..." Sonic shrugged, "a little weird though." "Yeah," Tails huffed, "no shit, I didn't exactly have fun either." "Any idea how it happened though?" Sonic asked. "No," Tails shook his head, "but I'm glad it's over with..." "I'm a little concerned though if this was able to happen in the first place then could it happen again?" Sonic asked.

"I highly doubt that," Tails waved off, "and please don't mention this to anyone else..." "Are you going to stick to that infection story?" asked Sonic. "Yeah, I guess I have to for now," Tails shrugged. "Do you promise to check more into this later? It could be something seriously wrong," said Sonic looking at Tails with deep concern.

"Oh believe me, I am," Tails then took a seat and tied a twine across the shoe box. Sonic then raised a brow as he had just gave thought to something, "where the fuck did the shoe box come from?" "You questioned how a shoe box from my home got to this hospital room rather than how a male got pregnant- what the hell?" Tails debated. "Well, how did you get pregnant?" Sonic asked. "Dumb-ass, I already told you I don't know," Tails frowned a bit and took a step outside of the room.

"Well I thought you would have thought of some sort of explanation by now," Sonic shrugged. "Oh please," Tails rolled his eyes, "I still have not figured out where you put your rings..."

"Up my asshole..." Sonic smiled. Cosmo was now back with a herbal tea in a plastic cup, "are you suppose to be out of bed, Tails?" "Nah, I'm fine," Tails smiled lightly. Sonic folded his arms, "are you sure? You had a pretty heavy load on you..."

Tails glared back at Sonic as Cosmo came closser to give Tails a warm hug. Sonic giggled as Tails looked back at Cosmo and smiled lightly, patting her back. It was hard to believe that she was inside him the day before. Several questions still flooded the fox's head.

"I spoke with the Doctor, he said you're welcomed to go home when you feel up to it..." Cosmo explained. "Great, I'm going to head back now," Tails said getting on his jacket that Sonic had brought to him while he was in surgery. "Want a ride?" Sonic asked. "I'm going to take the nice walk back..." Tails shrugged.

Outside, across the street, Shadow waited at the bus stop while Amy Rose sat at the bench. "I wonder if Tails is alright... and I wonder how Cosmo got back here..." Amy wondered aloud. "I believe I have no place in this story with any of these characters..." Shadow frowned walking away. Amy shruggs and waves down a certain purple cat.

-I will now allow JerseyBeats to handle this part of the story!

Indeed, the purple cat waltz over to the park bench and took a seat next to his former team mate, Amy Rose. What the real question was why in the fuck sakes was he on a team with two little girls? "Hey!" Big the Cat smiled. His huge smile turned upside down as he can no longer see Amy Rose. "AHHHHHHHHH MY MOTHER FUCKING LEGS!" Amy cried, as Tails and Cosmo were now walking home.

"Tails, what is that ear canal piercing scream?" Cosmo asked curriously. Tails shruggs, "who knows, who cares?" Soon they arrived back at Tails' house and Cosmo was explaining some certain details. "Who see while you were in surgery, Sonic came back here to pick up your jacket," she explained. Tails nodded, "yeah, I noticed he opened all of the doors, flipped all the furniture, smeared all the food on the floor..." Tails actually took a step into his lab to continue on the list of destruction his "best friend ever" caused to his home, "and wrote 'Sonic Exe.' all over the walls in my blood that was on the floor."

"And he's somehow you're friend?" Cosmo asked. "Well," Tails dragged on, "not exactly close in a few years you see I'm a semi alcoholic and smoke cigarettes for no damn reason." "Are you saying you are depressed?" Cosmo asked. "Yeah," Tails nodded, "cliche isn't it?" "Very..." Cosmo nodded. "Can we have sex now? I've been waiting fucking seven years," Tails blurted out. "Oh I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER ASKED!" - - -

Alrrrrrrighty then, the author will take back her story now!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Writer's Note:

As you can tell, JerseyBeats likes to write crazy, and funny stuff. Mind you though, she does mostly write serious stuff. Also she isn't use to writing stories about mpreg and junk so this was out of her zone and such.

Not to mention she didn't physically write this part. While writing this chapter I sent it to her so she could read it, and while talking on the phone she was joking around about how it would finish. This is what we got.

So stop saying she ruined the story, she didn't do jack shit in a toilet... also if you're not into mpreg or pregnancy at all, then don't read the story. I mean, it does mention it contains mpreg in the description anyhow...

Without a further a due... here is chapter 3.

Tails' Home

"It has been so long hasn't it?" Cosmo asked as she could notice how dull the walls of the home were. Tails sighed, "yeah, pretty lonely as well." Cosmo turned to Tails and held his hand, "why not change that? Come to bed..."

Tails remained confused as they entered the room, and Cosmo had sat on the bed, un-clipping her bra from under her shoot and removing her shirt. "I- I'm not sure about this, Cosmo. What if you rip my stiches- or- or- get pregnant," Tails debated.

"Oh it couldn't be that bad..." Cosmo smiled as she started to pull off her pants. "You have no idea, Missy," Tails schooled. Cosmo tilted her head in confusion, "what's that, Tails?"

Tails took off his shirt and pants and went over to Cosmo, "just be gentle..."

Cosmo laughed a little, "oh is the big bad Tails scared?" Tails shook his head, "no, just that I don't want to get re-stitched, I had enough of having my stomach being ripped open for a life time..."

Cosmo smiled a kissed Tails, "you know I'm just playing around with you... just relax and I will take care of the rest."

Later that night, Tails went outside to smoke for a bit and clear his head. "I will have to tell her eventually... but even telling Sonic was way too difficult for me..." "Still, it's nice to have her back in my life once more..."

Tails felt his stitches and winced, "but... I do need to find out she ended up in me in the first place. That isn't normal and I hate to say it, it could happen again."

"Do you like talking to yourself now and days?" Sonic asked walking out from the trees. Tails nearly fell over, "geez- you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Wouldn't want to fret the new mother," Sonic nudged Tails side with his elbow. Tails pushed him away.

"Would you shut up about that? Cosmo is inside!" Tails snarled.

"So by you're monologue I'm going to guess you didn't figure out what happened yet, huh?" Sonic asked.

"No," Tails sighed. "I should head back in and go to sleep."

"Right," Sonic nodded, "tomorrow morning we're going for a walk so you can get back in shape."

Tails flipped Sonic off as he went inside, "fine, see you in the morning."

By the morning Tails had woken up to get ready to get back into shape with Sonic. "God I fucking hate that blue fuck..." Tails groaned as he poured his coffee and went outside to have his usual smoke. Soon Tails had finished his coffee and had been officially woken up, walking back into his room to give a kiss to Cosmo he gently woke her up.

"Oh hey..." Cosmo moaned softly.

"I'm going to be gone for a few days alright?" Tails said.

"What for?" Cosmo asked.

"Sonic is going to drag me on some adventure, but it should only be three or four days," Tails explained.

"Alright," Cosmo sat up and gave Tails a hug, "I love you." Tails gave her a kiss on the cheek, "love you too."


End file.
